Solace
by DesireeStorms
Summary: "You could have come to me." Some of my readers requested a story on what would happen if Black Hat had actually ran into Tessa before committing the murders. Recently changed, he's been chased from every town he's entered. Starving, he stumbles upon a farm and is caught feeding on one of the cows. Tessa is less than prepared to see him alive. Rooted from my story "Salvation".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Priest and its characters belong to Scott Stewart.**

**Claimer: I own Tessa. **

**So some of my readers have messaged me asking me what would have happened if Tessa had met up with Julian again after he was turned, but before he had started the murders. I believe this idea was aroused when Tessa told him he could have come to her in Chapter #8 of _Salvation. _This will be a two-chapter thing, because I don't want to venture too far away from _Salvation. _Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I am looking forward to your reviews.**

**Chapter#1: Red-handed Reunion**

Most would consider a night such as this to be a serene setting for lovers' romance, the inky black sky glittering with a trillion sparkling diamonds. The air was unusually cool and crisp, creating a gentle breeze that wafted over the sands. To him, however, it was nothing more than a series of irking irritations.

The breeze blew loose strands of bloodied, greasy hair into his vision, tickling his nose and poking their ends into his eyes. He needed a haircut, and he thirsted to bathe almost as bad as he craved the taste of the sweet crimson honey that ran through the veins of every living creature he came into contact with. His clothes were tattered beyond repair and needed to be replaced, but he hadn't any money. At first, he had headed straight for town the moment he'd managed to crawl out from the hive's depths, hoping to come across some type of help, but all he had received were horrified stares, screams of fright, and weapons pointed at him. He still remembered the burn of a round of buckshot being fired into his stomach, but it hadn't killed him like he had expected it to. Out of a mixture of fear and self defense, he had lashed out at the man attacking him, but he hadn't realized his strength at the time, and the man had gone flying into the side of a building before collapsing in a motionless heap. He'd barely made it out of the town as the townspeople chased after him with their weapons whilst shouting things like "_don't let it escape!"_ and _"kill the demon!"._

Town after town, he was greeted with the same reaction. If it wasn't his fangs that set people off, it was his eyes. Soon enough, after suffering enough bullet wounds, burns, and sharpened blades being thrown at him, he learned to avoid human contact all together and stalked through the streets, feeling much like a ghost in the shadows. He had already fed on two human men. This had happened a mere few hours after being turned. It had felt like acid was eating away at his stomach, as the most vicious hunger he'd ever experienced possessed his body and mind, and he was convinced he'd do anything to relieve him of the pain. At first he had been horrified at what he'd done. Gradually, however, his views on the human race was changing, taking a dark twist as they continued to reject and chase him off as if he were some type of demon. They had never even given him a chance to speak. No one was listening to him.

A disdainful scowl pulled at his features as he stalked through the desert, booted feet thudding softly against the dirt. The only sound other than the gentle wind whisking over the land was the sound of his boots crunching over the pebbles and sand beneath his feet. The people who had attacked him didn't know how lucky they were to be alive. He could have torn them to shreds if he had so desired. They lived each day like it was owed to them, taking everything around them for granted like they were obligated to have it. Before, he had looked at other people as his purpose, they being the soul reason he lived—to protect them from the vampire race. Yet now—now everywhere he looked he saw filthy, writhing maggots, none of them even once taking a moment to listen to his pleas for help. Their smiles were merely masks of deception, their laughter cocky mockery. He knew that if it came down to it, none of them would risk their lives if it meant certain death for them. He knew that first hand.

He recalled his encounter in the hive. It had been the first time he had felt genuine terror course through his blood, freezing it solid in his veins. He had sacrificed everything for the Church, and yet they would not mourn his loss. He was a weak link in their eyes, disposed of by natural selection. Even God had not saved him, having barely batted an eyelash at his suffering and demise, as he prayed and pleaded for mercy. His breath had been knocked clean out of him when the clawed hands had dragged him to the ground on his belly, leaving him paralyzed just long enough for them to get a better hold. The fear that had strike through him had frozen his organs into a state of horrified paralysis. Even though he knew, as the claws dug into his flesh, that he was going to die, he had thought his brothers would make the attempt to rescue him, but they hadn't. Once he had been dragged away, screaming in terror, he was on his own. One life was not worth that of many.

Mood having darkened to a shade below that of the night sky, he continued to follow the scent he had picked up a little over a half hour ago. He needed blood. It had been over a week of putting it off, but now it was becoming painful, causing his stomach to twist into agonizing knots. He hated what he had become, but suicide was not his cup of tea. He wasn't even sure how to go about killing himself, if he had ever chosen to go down that path. He healed from his wounds faster than ever before, a shot to the stomach having healed over in a matter of two days. Ever since he had managed to gain control of his hunger, he had made a continuous effort to feed as little as possible, and when he had to, he fed on animals. Animal blood was not the same as that of a human's but it did its job. Within an hour, he had stumbled across a property surrounded by a wooden fence, and it was clear that it was a farm. Farms were scarce in these lands, and the barn that stood on the property told him there were probably cows and horses that resided here.

Cautiously, he entered through the front gate, eyeing the cottage closely. All the lights were off, telling him whoever owned the land was either asleep or away. So, he made quick time to the barn and slipped in through the two large doors. Stalls lined up along the walls, and he counted a total of two horses and several cows along with two bulls and a few goats. Slowly, he approached one of the cows, like a wolf stalking his prey. The animal showed no signs of alarm, probably accustomed to human interaction, and so it made it easy for him to enter the pen. It was wearing a halter, so he took a hold of it with one hand to keep the heady steady before leaning in and sinking his fangs into the animal's neck. The cow released a startled noise and jumped a little, but he held her steady. With her tough hide, his fangs probably felt like a mere needle puncture.

He hated the hairs that stuck to his tongue, but he did not pull away. The sooner he got this over with the better. This was what he had been brought down to. A fanged beggar who had to sneak around in the shadows like a rat in the sewers, feeding behind closed curtains to avoid being ran out of town by the panicky, dangerous animals called the human race. Because he was distracted by his thoughts and satisfying his agitated stomach, he did not notice the shadow that stretched across the sliver of light made by the crack in the doors, as a figure crept into the barn.

His muscles froze when the sound of a cocking rifle managed to reach his hearing.

"Don't move," warned a low, female voice.

Slowly, he raised his arms up by his head and closed his eyes, silently bracing himself. He would be damned if he let one more of these judgmental, skittish apes shoot him out of fear without so much as giving them a piece of his mind first. If they didn't want to give him a chance, then he would show them the same respect. Embracing his newfound agility, he took a sharp blitz to the left, as wood splinters fractured off the post by his head when the buckshot flew passed. The horses reared, the cows and goats kicking and stepping about in their pens. Combining his training and excelled speed, he swiftly zig-zagged across the short distance between him and his attacker before lunging with an enraged snarl.

A startled, feminine yelp escaped the woman as they toppled over, and he quickly acted to flip her onto her stomach. However, she surprised him when she bucked up with all her might, and he was thrown backwards as gravity played its tricks. Before he could overcome his surprise, her head was throwing back into his face, and with an enraged shout he released her. The sound of scrambling limbs regained his attention instantly, and with a speed that rivaled the strike of a king cobra, he grabbed her by the ankle and gave a sharp jerk backwards right before she was able to reach her rifle. She kicked and thrashed beneath him, but he was able to pin her down without much of an effort.

"GET OFF ME!" she snarled.

He paused briefly, fighting back the unrelenting urge to sink his fangs into that supple throat, to once again taste the sweet ambrosial that pumped through human veins. The only distraction that had snapped him out of this barely controlled trance was her voice. Her voice….

No. It couldn't be. She was in the city. This was just his mind playing tricks on him. Oh, how the Devil had taken such a passionate shine to him, taunting him by dangling his every desire before his face like a cat and ball of string. She wasn't here. He would never see her again.

"You gonna kill me or sit on my back all night?" she growled, once again surfacing him from his thoughts.

_Her voice…._

"…Tessa…?"

He felt her body freeze beneath him. "…Who are you?" she asked, in the same low, cautious tone.

While making sure she couldn't turn her head and look up at him, he slowly reached down and moved her hair out of her face.

He froze.

Before his brain could catch up with his emotions, he practically flung himself off her and hastily backed up amongst the shadows. From here he watched her rise quickly but cautiously, and he released an inward curse when she snatched her gun from the ground. Damn. She always managed to cloud his judgment. Within a millisecond, he had a double-barrel pointed between his eyes, her own dark and perilous, promising death should he so much as cough.

"'You have three seconds, stranger," she sneered. "Who are you?"

It took some effort on his part, but he managed to find his voice. "Tessa… it's me."

She seemed to pause, and he knew she probably recognized his voice as well. "…Julian…?"

The guarded hope in her voice caused him to wince. He had turned his head down so the alien glow of his eyes was hidden from her sight. Once she saw him, he feared her reaction would take a dreadfully sour turn.

"Julian, is that you?"

He nodded meekly. "Yes…"

Shock shot through him when a distinctive glistening welled in her eyes, and her gun was lowered. The next moment she was moving towards him at an eager stride, but he hastily backed away before she could catch a glimpse of his eyes and haggard appearance. He watched her slow to a gradual stop, a frown pulling at her soft features.

"…Julian?" She tried reaching for him, but he leaned away from her touch.

"Don't come any closer," he said.

"What?" Her eyes shone bright with confusion. "Why?" Her frown deepened. "I can hardly see you…"

"The moment you see what I've become… you won't want to be near me."

"…What?" Her hazel-green orbs expressed her utter perplexity. "Julian, you're scaring me…"

He closed his eyes.

"Please talk to me," Tessa urged. "What happened? It's been over five months. I thought you were dead!"

"I was."

"…What?"

He sighed. This couldn't go on, he knew. Eventually he would have to step out from the shadows and show himself to her. It only made sense he get it over with now. Gathering his courage, he took a step forward and humbly lifted his head to her, and he watched as she stilled. He felt his heart drop like lead weight when her eyes widened in obvious alarm.

"Your eyes…" she breathed.

His gaze lowered to the hay-scattered floor. "You were told I was dead, because I was. I was dying… the queen found me… and did this…" He met her eyes to see they were filled to the brim with ice cold fear.

"You're… you're a _vampire_?"

He winced at her tone, watching silently as her stare shifted between him and the cow he'd been feeding on. It was a few moments before it appeared to finally sink in, and as she realized what he'd been doing, a look of revulsion blended in with the horror in her bright eyes.

"Oh my God…" Her voice shook, her breath freezing in her lungs at the horrifying truth before her.

As for him, he felt as if his lungs were being crushed, dread's cold fingers constricting around his heart and ripping it from his chest. His stomach was in knots, rivaling the pain of his first hunger after being infected. The way she was looking at him was literally tearing him to shreds, his innards feeling as if they were being put through a meat grinder. No words could ever describe the pain he felt at seeing her look at him with such sheer horror and disgust, and it was then he knew all hope was lost. He could take being rejected by the townspeople, but not her. There was no place for him here, or anywhere else.

"I'll leave. You'll never see me again…. I promise."

He took a step forward, and she promptly backed up, and although she didn't raise her gun she maintained a white-knuckled grip on it, her finger hovered over the trigger. His eyes fell, and he walked out without a word. It was over. If she wouldn't accept him… no one would. He was alone—more so than ever. He didn't even have his brothers to turn to. How ironic it was that he had become the thing he'd sacrificed everything to kill. Fate was a cruel mistress.

In all honesty, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but he knew he could have at that very moment. Yet no tears came. All he felt was an impossible emptiness that seemed to reach no bottom, as his bruised heart splintered off bit by bit, collapsing within himself. It was as he was walking out of the front gate of the property, however, that he was given a surprise.

"Julian!"

He froze. Slowly, almost afraid his mind was playing tricks on him, he turned around. Tessa came to a stop about ten feet away from him, where she fixed him with a cautious stare. He stared back, wondering why on earth she had followed him.

"Have you fed on humans?" she asked suddenly.

He frowned, but he answered anyway—though, he hardly wanted to. "…Once…"

Her eyes widened a fraction.

"I killed two men the first night after I was transformed. I came across an outpost where they were robbing a woman, and I attacked them. My intentions had been to just fight them off… but I was starving. The first few days are the hardest. This constant hunger claws at your stomach, and… there was nothing I could do. I tried to resist, but…" He closed his eyes, disgusted with himself. "The woman ran off screaming, and once I realized what I'd done…. Ever since then I've been feeding on animals when I need blood… chickens, mostly…"

A long silence followed once he'd finished speaking, and when she didn't say anything he knew he would only be greeted with terrified eyes if he looked up. Heart heavy, he went to turn away again.

"Julian, wait…"

He stopped, but he didn't make any move to face her.

"Look at me."

Although he was reluctant, he did as she requested.

Tessa felt her heart breaking, despite her horror, when she looked into his eyes. God Himself would have folded at the amount of pain in those golden orbs. Not even He could have denied this man, vampire or not, possessed a soul. Although she hardly knew what to think, she knew deep down that he didn't want to be like this. This was not a fate he had chosen voluntarily, and he could have bitten her when he'd had the chance, but he hadn't. Aside from his condition, he was still Julian. He was still the man she had made love to.

"Do the others know you're alive? The other priests?" she asked at last.

He shook his head, that action alone heavy with dismay. "If I go to them, they'll try to kill me."

Her eyes softened a degree.

"I've been chased out of every town I've been to." He met her eyes. "I had no idea this was your home. I swear, I had no intentions of attacking any people here…"

"…I know that now…"

He looked at her.

"…So do you strictly live off blood… or can you eat other food as well?"

He seemed confused she would ask, but he answered nonetheless. "I need blood… but only so often…. I can eat regular food, too."

She nodded slowly. "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know…"

Her eyes softened when she heard the helpless undertones in his voice. He was lost. It was so bizarre seeing him so helpless, but all it did was inflate her heart for him. He was clearly scared, lonely, and ashamed of what he had become. Making her decision, she lifted her hand and extended it towards him.

His eyes darted to her hand, and then back to her in disbelief. Slowly, he stepped forward and gently took her hand, watching as she relaxed.

"You control your strength well…"

His lips twitched hesitantly, and she started walking. He followed wordlessly, unable to bring himself to accept this was actually happening. A couple minutes later, he was stepping into her home, and she led him into the bathroom, where a tub was sitting off to the side. She left him there as she exited the room, and moments later she returned with a bucket of hot water. After a couple more trips, the tub was full, and he barely knew what to think when she quietly gestured for him to get in. She left the room again, and he stared after her a moment, not all that sure how to react. Hesitantly, he began to strip. It had been months since he'd had a bath, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity because of self consciousness.

The water was hot, but he welcomed the heat graciously. The warm water soothed him, and he closed his eyes as a long, heavy sigh escaped his lips. When he heard footsteps, however, his eyes reopened as Tessa entered the room. He looked up at her as she knelt beside the tub with a small bowl, which she dunked into the water.

"Keep your eyes closed."

He obeyed, and she poured the water over his head. After repeating this action two or three times, he felt a cold, gooey substance make contact with his head. Her fingers then began the process of gently but firmly scrubbing his scalp, reaching every nook and cranny with skilled fingers. It felt amazing, and without realizing it he was leaning into her touch. She paused, and he allowed her to pull his head forward. The next second, he felt a pair of lips make soft, lingering contact with his forehead. His face tensed, unable to handle the affectionate contact. It had been over five months without her touch, receiving nothing but rejection and bullets in his flesh. He resisted the urge to reach for her as she rinsed his hair, and she lifted a pair of scissors. She was cutting his hair, he realized.

Once she was done, she combed out the loose hairs, and he finally lifted his eyes to hers. Her gaze was calm and softened, her previous fear having left completely. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Finish your bath," she said quietly. "Join me in the kitchen when you're done."

The truth was he could have sat in the warm bathwater for hours, but he forced himself up after about fifteen minutes, and he realized she had left some clean clothes for him. Once he was dressed, he ventured out of the bathroom in search for Tessa, and he found her in the kitchen, where she was standing near the stove. The smell of coffee grinds wafted through the air, filling his nostrils with a warm, welcoming aroma.

"You can sit down," she said.

He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, and she set a steaming mug down in front of him. It smelled delicious, the scent bringing back memories that felt so far away, and yet he was reliving them at that moment. Gingerly, he wrapped his hands around the warm mug and took a hesitant sip, savoring the feeling and taste of the coffee travelling over his tongue and down his throat. His gaze shifted upwards when Tessa sat down across from him with her own cup, and his eyes moved down to her hands.

It was clear what he wanted to do, but he was hesitating, so she took the action upon herself and reached across the table. Her hand gently covered his, her thumb stroking over his knuckles, and she watched as he curled his fingers around hers before meeting her gaze curiously.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…. To be honest, part of me is telling me to try killing you… but I know I never could."

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

She was quiet a moment. "Because I made you a promise."

He saw his vision cloud over before feeling the sting. Blinking back the tears threatening to well in his eyes, he looked away, features tensed. He felt her thumb stroking his fingers comfortingly.

"I admit I was scared of you at first… but you're not like them. You have control. You don't want to be like this."

His eyes fell. For what felt like ten minutes it was silent between them, but the air had lost most of its tension. After he'd finished his coffee, she took his cup and rinsed them before walking up to him and taking his hand in hers. He looked up at her curiously, and he allowed her to lead him to his feet as she walked out of the kitchen. The room she lead him into, he realized, was her bedroom. The smell of lilac hit his senses, as his eyes scanned over his surroundings. He recognized several of the paintings hanging on the walls, and when his eyes landed on the oriental bedspread it was almost overwhelming. For a moment, he felt as if he were back in the city. At the sight of the messy comforter, he remembered that it was the middle of the night, and he had probably woken her from her sleep. Briefly, he felt guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach, but before he could comment on it she walked over to the bed and beckoned him over. At first he didn't move, staring at her undecidedly. Surely, she didn't want him to lay down with her….

He eyed her closely when she approached him after seeing he was hesitating, and she gently took his hand in hers once more. His mind was caught in a whirlwind as she lead him to the bed, and he slowly laid down beside her as she drew the blankets over them. When she brought him into her arms, that was the end of it. Words could never describe what he felt at that very moment, as he tightened his grip on her, eyes squeezing shut. A small sniff escaped him without his control, and he felt her cradle his head against her chest as she slowly rubbed his side and back with her free hand. She shushed him softly as a single tear escaped down his cheek, and she just held him. He'd never felt as warm and secure as he did at that moment.

"Poor baby," Tessa whispered, mainly to herself. She rubbed his arm slowly. "It's going to be okay, Julian. We'll figure something out."

He tried desperately to keep his voice from shaking, but it was a futile attempt. " Even my brothers would kill me if they found out what I've become…. Why not you? Why are you so different from everyone else?"

"I couldn't tell you, hun."

"Why did you call me back…?"

She sighed. "Vampire or not… I can't just let you disappear again… not with nowhere to go."

"But why?"

Running her fingers through his hair, she leaned down and kissed his head, her voice barely reaching above a whisper. "Because I love you."

It would have been a hopeless effort to try and fend off the tears that welled in his eyes, but he squeezed them shut nonetheless.

"Say it again," he rasped.

"I love you."

His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest, causing his breathing to grow somewhat irregular, but it was a pain he welcomed. He hadn't noticed how his body had begun to tremble until he felt her tighten her hold on him, her hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shhh…"

"I love you, Tessa," he whispered.

She kissed his head again. "Get some sleep…. Do you sleep?"

He forced on a smile. "Yes."

Her fingers resumed their paths through his hair. "Get some sleep, love. We'll talk more in the morning."

It took him awhile to finally find sleep, afraid that if he allowed his eyes to close that he would wake up and find her gone—that it would all turn out to have been a dream, and he would awaken in a dark cave somewhere in the desert. Deep down, he knew that wasn't the case, however, and so he gradually felt himself beginning to relax. Their bodies rose and lowered as one with their breathing, her body heat encasing him in a warm cocoon beneath the comforter. Her heartbeat played a steady lullaby against his ear, lulling him to sleep partially against his will. She was really there. She was with him. He'd dreamt of her many times before, but not even the realest of those dreams could compare to what he was feeling now. It was then that it finally sunk in.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**This was fun to write. I hope I didn't screw it up for you guys. There will be one more chapter, but it won't continue after that point. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Solace

**Disclaimer: Priest and its characters belong to Scott Stewart.**

**Claimer: I own Tessa. **

**Chapter#2: Solace**

Consciousness found him slowly, as his barely functioning brain managed to process the sensation of a hand moving slowly over his skin. As he became more aware, he realized Tessa had slipped her hand under his shirt, and she was rubbing slow circles over his back to coax him awake. A low moan of protest emitted from deep within his throat, and there was a shift in the bed before a pair of soft lips pressed into his hair. The hand moving against his back migrated to the more sensitive skin on his side, and he released a quiet sigh, less than unwilling to move. He was so comfortable. Slowly, he found the strength to force his eyes open.

"Good morning, gorgeous," greeted Tessa softly.

He looked up at her sleepily, and she smiled as she saw the haze of slumber in his eyes.

"I don't know…. You certainly look human."

He managed a miniscule smile, and after a moment she gently rolled him onto his back before leaning down to place a doting kiss on his forehead.

"You're still here," he whispered.

"Yep." She smiled gently.

He smiled back; although, it was vaguely hesitant in nature. After another couple minutes, she got up and began to strip off, and he turned his eyes away out of respect. When she noticed this, she almost chuckled.

"Julian, we made love, remember? You can look at me."

And so he did. Her beauty seemed to grow every time he laid eyes on her, curvy hips begging to be held, and raven locks falling down her back in lush waves. Finally, he sat up and stood to approach her, surprising her when he took hold of her before pulling her into a gentle embrace.

Tessa blinked, her hands coming up to hold him back lightly. "You okay…?"

"Now I am."

Smiling, she pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I need to go tend to the animals. You're more than welcome to join me."

He nodded. After she'd made a quick breakfast, he followed her to the barn. While she watered and fed the horses, he'd offered to help muck out the stalls, which had earned him another fond smile and kiss on the cheek. He was lost in thought as he heaved another bale of hay into the cow pen, the feeling of her lips still lingering on his cheek. How he wished it was their mouths that had met. Words alone could never describe how badly he thirsted for her, to feel her soft, warm skin against his once again. Before he had realized it, a depression had settled within him, as he came to the conclusion she was probably reluctant to reawaken an intimate relationship with him because of what he had become. He knew she cared for him, but would she ever want him the same way he wanted her? It was unlikely. If she had wanted to kiss him, she would have by now.

"Julian?"

Blinking from his thoughts, he looked over to where Tessa was standing beside a striking black Friesian, having just finished brushing him down. She was staring at him, vague concern visible in her eyes.

"Are you okay? You look distant."

He nodded. "Just thinking."

It could be seen in her eyes that she wasn't completely convinced, but she let it go for the moment. "Would you mind helping me lead the horses to the paddock?"

Once all the animals had been tended to and released into their enclosures, Tessa had sat with Julian on the fence overlooking the horse paddock. Julian, who had never seen a horse before, couldn't help but watch the animals in blatant curiosity. The black one—the Friesian—had a coat of shimmering charcoal with a wavy mane that drifted with the gentle breeze, and the other was a striking blue roan tobiano stallion. Where she had gotten the animals, he wasn't sure, but he found them magnificent. At one point, she had clicked her tongue, and the two horses had approached them obediently. Holding her hand out, she motioned for him to do the same, and the tobiano stallion dipped its muzzle into his hand, the velvety lips moving gently against his palm.

Later that evening, Tessa was alone in the barn as she made quick rounds to ensure all the troughs were filled. Despite her sore muscles and still raging mind, she felt at peace. Now that Julian was there, it was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Regardless of his condition, she felt over the moon with the simple fact he was _alive_. All this time she had thought him dead, but no. No, he was alive, and he was with her. Vampire or not, he was still the same man she had fallen in love with. She felt whole again.

When she heard the sound of footsteps approaching behind her, she had assumed it was Julian coming to check on her. However, she was taken abruptly off guard when a hand roughly smothered her from behind, as an arm hooked around her waist to yank her backwards. Survival instincts instantly kicked in, her foot flew up at lightning speed, and she managed to nail her assailant between the legs. A prominent shout of pain was her reward, and she was able to shove free from his hold.

"ROYCE, GET HER!"

Tessa whirled around, having been unaware he had backup, but she was too late and was greeted with a blow to the face that sent her crashing to the ground in a clumsy heap. She pushed herself up with her arms, fingertips coming up to touch her split lip as she looked up at her attackers. There were three of them, and after a single look at their eyes it became chillingly clear to her that they were not only there to steal supplies. She instantly bristled when one of them stepped towards her, but before she was able to so much as lift a finger to defend herself the man descending upon her was abruptly tackled by a dark blur.

Julian had come barreling into the barn at a blinding speed, and the man he had tackled was sent flying before crashing to the ground on his back. In reaction, one of the others whipped out a gun, but he was no match for Julian's enhanced speed. His wrist was grabbed before he could even aim, his finger having pressed down on the trigger right as Julian redirected his arm upwards. The two horses reared in their stalls, legs flailing as they whinnied shrilly in fright. The next second, the man's screams were ringing through the barn, followed a sickening crack as Julian broke his wrist with ease. Using his grip on his arm, he twisted him around and grabbed his head. With a sharp twist, he was falling limply to the ground in a heap. Julian's head snapped up when he caught ear of booted footsteps coming up behind him, and in one swift motion he spun around, his arm shooting forwards. The man charging at him stopped short at the abrupt, sharp contact to his chest, and for a moment everything was very still. All eyes were on him as he stumbled back a couple steps, mouth agape in apparent shock, and it wasn't until he lifted a shaking hand towards his chest that Tessa realized, with horror, that there was a gaping hole where his heart used to be. Julian's cold eyes had never left his face, arm still held up to present the bloodied organ to its owner in sadistic triumph. With one final gag, the man's eyes rolled back as he fell back to the ground.

"BASTARD!"

Julian turned, only to be greeted with a deafening bang before a burning pain erupted in his stomach.

"JULIAN!" Tessa shrieked with horror.

Although he felt as if his innards were on fire, he forced himself up and lunged at his attacker with an animalistic snarl, fangs flashing. All his assailant had time to do was widen his eyes at the sight of the sharpened incisors before he was being slammed up against a post by the scruff of his shirt. Golden eyes flashing, it was as if the Devil had possessed him, and for the briefest of seconds those fangs were glinting menacingly before disappearing into the succulent jugular of his captive. A strangled cry echoed throughout the barn, but it was cut short, and all the man in his grasp could do was stare up at the ceiling with wide eyes, mouth agape with silent screams. Less than a minute later, he was falling to the ground lifelessly, eyes still open, mouth agape, and flesh grayed from being drained of his blood.

Silence.

It was as if time had stilled, as a deathly silence fell over the barn. Even the animals had fallen quiet, the only sounds they emitted being restless snorts from the horses as they stepped about in their stalls. Julian stood over the body of the man he'd just drank, staring down at him blankly. Not until he had pulled his fangs out of the man's jugular—until he had finished the last drop of blood—did he realize what he had done. It was as if he had been under a spell. His rage and bloodlust had blinded his vision, painting everything around him a dark crimson. His body felt numb, almost to the point where he no longer felt the still aching pain in his stomach from the bullet. It was at that moment that he remembered something else—something even more important.

Tessa.

Words couldn't describe the fear he felt at the thought of facing her, but he found himself slowly turning, nevertheless. She was now standing, and her eyes were wide. Visible shock and horror painted her features. He'd never felt such terror, his own eyes having widened as it all slowly sank in. He had fed in front of her, and he hadn't even realized it until it was too late. Looking down at his hands, he looked back up at her with the same blank horror. Once more, her eyes were filled with fear as she stared at him. Over the months, he had gained control over his cravings. He had grown capable of being close to people without feeling an insatiable urge to lunge at them. Not a single incident since the night he killed those two men, and now…. He hadn't even realized…. Turning his head back towards his victim, he stared down at his lifeless, grayish face in horror. It could have been her. He could have been drinking her, and he wouldn't have even known until….

Without warning, he was bolting from the barn, not stopping even when he heard Tessa shout after him. He couldn't stop. He couldn't stay. It was too dangerous. _He_ was too dangerous. As long as he was there, Tessa was in danger. It was nearing dawn by the time he finally stopped, taking refuge in a cluster of caves. At this point he was miles away from the farm. Once he was a good distance into the depths of the caverns, he collapsed against one of the rocky walls before sliding downwards to the sand. His hands came up to grip his hair, face tight, and then he was releasing a grief-stricken scream that held more sorrow than the mournful howl of a wolf, body lurching forward as the emotion poured from him. Day came and went, but he did not move. Any will he had to fight and push on had completely abandoned his body, leaving his soul barren. There was no point in carrying on. He had nothing left. Eventually, he allowed his body to drift back into a sleep, eyes stinging as images of Tessa's warm smile and kind eyes played before his vision, haunting him into a tortured slumber.

He was stirred from his sleep later that night, and his eyes snapped open in alert as he realized he was hearing footsteps. By impulse, his whole body tensed, winding up like a snake coiling to strike a possible threat as the footsteps drew nearer. Rather than an intruder, however, he was given the shock of his life when Tessa revealed herself from around the corner, a flashlight in hand. Eyes widening to the near point of dislocation, his heart stopped dead in his chest.

She was gazing down at him with softened, sad eyes. He stared back in disbelief, completely speechless. All he could do was watch as she stepped towards him, stunning him when she straddled his lap without the fainted hints of hesitation. His eyes shifted towards her hand as it lifted towards his face, making soft contact with his cheek as she cupped it in her palm. A breath left him, and he placed his hand over hers, pressing her hand closer as he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her thumb slowly moving over his skin.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?" she said softly.

His face tensed, unable to suppress a pitiful sniff from making itself known. The next second, she was drawing him into her arms. He embraced her as if both their lives depended on it, nearly suffocating her with how tightly he was holding onto her. He just lost it after that. His body was out of his control, as he cried into her breasts none too quietly. She just held him, shushing him softly as she rubbed his back while cradling his head to her chest. Her body slowly rocked with his, her head dipping so her lips were pressed against his temple.

"Easy," she soothed, barely above a whisper. "It's okay, Julian. It's okay, baby. I got you."

His entire body shook from the force of holding back the ungodly sobs that forced their way free from his throat, eyes stinging with salty tears, and his stomach still sore from the healing bullet wound. Her arms remained snugly wrapped around him, holding him as she whispered soft comforts in his ear. He couldn't believe it. She had followed him. She had gone after him even after what he'd done—what she had _seen_ him do.

"I'm not scared of you," she whispered. "You're not a monster, Julian. I love you. I'll always love you."

By the time he had finally calmed down, it was only because he had no tears left to cry. Once she was sure he was calm, she gently pulled away so she could see him. His eyes were bloodshot and glistening, but for now the tears had ceased. Smiling softly, she gently took his face in her hands and leaned forward, her lips proceeding to make feather-light contact with his forehead, temple, and cheek.

"Will you come home with me?" she asked quietly.

His eyes bore into hers, and then they closed as he leaned forward, his forehead pressing into hers.

When they finally reached the farm, Tessa took him by the hand and lead him into the cabin, where she made a direct beeline to the bedroom. He allowed her to lightly push him down onto the sheets, and she removed his boots for him before kicking off her own and mounting the bed. She came to straddle him, and he watched her curiously as she leaned down to nuzzle his cheek lovingly. It was a simple gesture that left him warmed. The agony he felt at the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her could have killed him; for he was sure she would resent the idea of kissing someone who had just fed on a human being. But, God, did he want to.

"What's on your mind?"

His eyes met her at her quiet voice, and he realized his despair must have shown on his face. "It's nothing," he lied.

"Be honest with me."

Once again his eyes met hers, before they fell to his chest. "It's just…" He sighed, not at all practiced with putting his emotions into words. "I've been craving the taste of your lips since the day I left for Sola Mira... and I've noticed you haven't appeared to want…" He cleared his throat, a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed.

Her eyes lit up with the realization of what he was trying to communicate to her. "Oh… Julian. Honey, I didn't realize you wanted to kiss me. I wasn't turning away from you purposely."

"But you clearly didn't want the same thing I did. I'm not trying to start an argument…" He met her eyes humbly. "It's just… I miss you. I've been thirsting for you constantly since I left your apartment that morning, and I guess…" He shook his head. "I understand. I do. I mean, I wouldn't want to kiss something like me either—"

He was cut off when her mouth suddenly covered his in a smoldering kiss, her hands having come up to hold his face. For the first few seconds he was taken completely off guard, but he soon regained himself, and he was returning her actions hungrily. She was kissing him slowly but deeply, her hands coming up to hold his face. His hands caressed her skin, his fingers tangling themselves in her silky waves. She was the first to pull away for oxygen, and the forceful stare she was setting him with could have set him aflame.

"You do _not_ disgust me. _Never_ allow yourself to think that again. I love you, Julian. Fangs and all."

His eyes were incredible, brimming with emotions so raw the most talented of scribes couldn't have put them into words. Leaning down, she kissed him passionately, but she only held it for a moment this time before breaking away, leaving him thirsting for more as she moved downwards towards his belt. He was staring up at her in disbelief, unable to bring himself to believe it. Before she could unsnap the buttons on his pants, however, he lifted his hands and gently stopped her, earning a confused frown in return.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to?"

"You have no idea how badly I want you, Tessa. I just don't know if we should…"

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

Her eyes softened. "I trust you. Now it's time for you to trust yourself."

His eyes were filled with trepidation, but his desire for her remained alight in his golden orbs.

"We'll just go slow." Leaning forward, she placed a reassuring kiss on his lips before resuming unbuttoning his pants. Once his belt was undone, instead of pulling his pants down, she pushed his shirt up just enough to expose his lower belly, where she kissed the skin lovingly. Her hands made slow work of unbuttoning his shirt, and once she was done he sat up to shrug it off before pulling her closer to him.

She straddled his lap, and he gripped the bottom of her shirt before slowly pulling it up over her head. He laid back with her straddling his waist, as she kissed him lovingly. Gradually, she had made her way down to his neck, and he craned his head back to allow her better access as she nipped and licked at the sensitive skin, bringing forth a tsunami of memories from the city. Very slowly, her lips continued their journey down his body until she reached the waist of his pants. With an inhuman grace, she slunk off the end of the bed and gripped the waistband of his pants before slowly pulling them downwards. Once he was completely exposed to her, she began to strip before him, her own pants falling to the floor in a wrinkled heap as her hands reached up behind her back to unclasp her bra. His eyes followed her every move with barely detained desire as she climbed back over him, her creamy breasts brushing his chest as she bent down to press her lips to his neck.

He grew curious when she moved down to lay between his legs, shocking him to his core when she took him in her mouth. Jumping slightly, he released a throaty gasp at the sensations it brought. "Tessa!"

Her mouth moved over him slowly, hand wrapping around him and pumping with her mouth at a snail's pace. He had serviced himself in the past as thoughts of her plagued him at night, but it had never felt like this. Gripping the sheets between his fingers, it wasn't long before his breathing had begun its labored course. She was moving so slow. It was agonizing, but he prayed she didn't stop. A sharp gasp left his lips when she quickened her pace, having added suction, and the sheets gave an audible rip as his grip on them increased with the vicious heat building up within him. Her free hand had come to slowly run over his inner thigh, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Before long, his muscles had begun to tremble, and when he spoke his voice was rough and husky with flaming desire.

"Tessa, I'm going to cum."

He had meant it as a warning, expecting her to remove her mouth, but she just increased her efforts. He released a moan without his control, and within the next few seconds he was there, his body erupting into tremors. His head tossed back into the pillows, emitting a throaty moan with his release. As he was recovering, he felt her hand slowly rubbing his belly, her other hand still around him. She continued to stroke him even after he had stilled, and soon enough he was ready for her once again.

Tessa removed her hand, and she slowly climbed on top of him as he stared up at her through hazy, desiring eyes. Slowly, she lowered down onto him, watching as his eyes widened with a small gasp. Smiling, she lowered down to her forearms, and she began rocking slowly. Her hands come to caress his face, her lips connecting with his in a loving kiss.

"I love you, Julian," she whispered.

His golden orbs met hers, as she lowered her head to kiss his neck as she pressed her hips down against his, grinding firmly but gently. His eyes squeezed shut, arching his head back as he moved with her.

"Tessa," he breathed.

She increased her speed, moving against him with firm, hard thrusts, but at the same time it was so gentle. His hands had come to grip her hips, pulling her down harder, his grip on her tightening with each thrust. His facial features had tensed, head arched back against the pillows as a deep, throaty moan left him. She knew if she had stopped right at that moment, he may have killed her.

"Tessa, I don't know how much longer I can last…"

"I want you to cum. Cum, Julian," she breathed in his ear. "_Cum now_."

It was no less powerful than the last, as he forfeited control of his body and allowed himself to slip into another quivering release, hands groping her back as it came in powerful surges. It felt so _fucking_ good! He never wanted it to end, and it seemed she sensed this, because still she did not stop. They continued deep into the night, bodies swaying with each other. No rapid carnal actions were performed after that. Merely a loving, gentle exploration. They had switched positions a few times, but it had ended with her on top, cradling his head as she rocked on top of him. Listening to his ragged breaths, she used her grip on his hair to tilt his head back and caress his lips with hers before moving down to his neck. He had fallen into complete lapse of ecstasy, having completely melted beneath her. His mind was in a haze, muddled by heavenly contentment. He had never felt this good in his life, entire body tingling with blissful pleasure. He never wanted her to stop.

Tessa was smiling softly as she gazed down at him. Words could never illustrate how much she loved watching him. Leaning down, she kissed just below his jaw before moving her lips to his ear to whisper to him softly. "My Julian. My love…"

He had begun to tremble.

"Let go, love. Let me see you cum one more time. Let me feel you tremble with pleasure one more time."

The trembling in his muscles increased, before his body gave beneath her. He moaned deeply as she kissed his neck. When he finally stilled, he was left utterly spent. Dismounting him, she lay down beside him and drew the covers over them. She rubbed his belly as he recovered, kissing his neck once more. His heart hammered in her ear, bringing a smile to her lips as she cuddled against him.

"I missed you," she breathed.

He held her close.

"My heart belongs to you," she whispered.


End file.
